Lost Wish
by Pocky Addicted Squffie
Summary: Teaser: Selphie. Once an only child, now the servant to her own family. Irvine. A flirtatious Prince who just won't settle down. Throw in a fairy god mother, a few moogles, and one mean cat and you got y'erself some chaos! SelvineCinderella Based.


_**Lost Wish**_

_**Teaser: Selphie. Once an only child, now the servant to her own family. Irvine. A flirtatious Prince who just won't settle down. Throw in a fairy god mother, a few moogles, and one mean cat and you got y'erself some chaos! Selvine/Cinderella Based.**_

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my first, but definatley not my last Fan Ficcie! . Yes, almost ALL of my fan fictions are Disney Based, soooo get used to it! Oh, be nice, review, no flames, and /please/ excuse my grammar. It is awfully horrible and all. But don't let that keep you from enjoying the story! Also, Matron -Edea- may seem slightly OOC, but I had to have it that way since she /was/ indeed the Step Mother. As for the stepsisters: Fujin and Quistis, I just couldn't help myself. And I like Quisty too, so don't flame me!**

**Huge Seiftis Fan, sue me!**

**Legal Shtuffs: I don't own Disney, or Square Enix, if I did I'd be freaking rich. But whispers I do /_own_/ Squall! He's tied up under my bed right now! . **

**XD As for the rest of the Final Fantasy VIII cast, they can have them!**

**Prologue:**

_ Cinderella in the street _

_ In a ragged gown, _

_Sloven slippers on her feet,_

_Shames our tidy town; _

_Harsh her locks of ashen grey, _

_ Vapour vague her stare, _

_ By the curb this bitter day _

_ Selling papers there._

_Cinderella once was sweet, _

_Fine and lily fair, _

_ Silver slippers on her feet, _

_ Ribands in her hair; _

_ Solid men besought her hand, _

_ Tart was she as quince, _

_ Living in a fairy land, _

_ Waiting for a Prince. _

_ Days went by and years went by, _

_Wistful wan was she; _

_Heedless of a mother's sigh,_

_ Of a lover's plea; _

_ On her lips a carol gay,_

_ In her heart a dream _

_ - Soon the Prince would come her way, _

_Gallant and agleam._

_ Then at last she learned the truth,_

_ How her hope was vain; _

_ Gone her beauty, gone her youth, _

_Leaving want and pain._

_See! she's waiting all alone; _

_Hark! you hear her cry _

_Papers by the cold curb-stone, _

_Begging you to buy. _

_Winter winds are waxing chill,_

_Clouds rack overhead;_

_Cinderella will be ill, _

_ Bye and bye be dead. _

_Yet she kept her vision clear,_

_ To Romance was true, _

_ Holding him forever dear _

_ Whom she never knew._

_Cinderellas of to-day _

_Take no chance of loss; _

_When a good guy comes your way, _

_ Nail him to the cross. _

_ Let some ordinary cuss _

_Your coy heart convince; _

_ Never miss the nuptial bus _

_ Waiting for a Prince._

_ -Unknown._

**Chapter One: Once upon a time?**

Once upon a time, in a far away land called Balamb there lived a widowed father and his beloved daughter, Selphie. They were quite wealthy and lived in a beautiful Chateau in Wind Hill, a peaceful town in the country of Balamb. But...the father felt as though something was missing, and although he gave his daughter everything and anything he still couldn't give her one thing. A mother's care. So, fearing that a lack of such a thing would ruin his near-perfect daughter he remarried a woman named Matron, and took in her two daughters as his own, Fujin and Quistis.

Now, don't get me wrong, Matron was quite kind, and beautiful. As was both of her daughters...or so it seemed. It would appear that their true colors were revealed after Selphie's father had passed away. Matron, jealous of Selphie's personality and beauty she forced her to become a servant in her own home. Through this she was humiliated and abused, while the mother used her father's fortune for her own selfish daughters. And yet, through all this Selphie remained kind, optimistic: Ever hoping for a brightful future.

The soft light from the morning sun peeked it's way through the open windows, finding it's way over to a young woman in bed, and stopping to caress her figure. Sighing peacefully her minute body moved beneath the sunlight attempting to continue her blessed dreams. The small brunette eventually resorted to hiding her head under the covers to escape that horrid light! Not that she didn't enjoy it's soothing effect, just she wasn't read to wake up yet.

That's when she heard it, and groaned softly.

"Kupo!"

There it was again, she slowly brought the covers down and away from her head, cautiously.

"Kupo!"This time she felt pressure applied to her bed and a small something move closer.

Finally, the covers were completely away from her hidden face, but she refrained from opening her eyes.

"Kupo..."The voice of whatever-it-was sounded annoyed.

"Ehehee..."Tentively, she peeked open her left eye revealing a bright green orb shining with life and happiness. But, that split second of curious bliss was interrupted with a shrill shriek escaping her heart shaped lips, as her arms flew backwards as though she had been shot and she plopped back onto the feathery bed. Well, feathery as in there was a hole in the matress due to the broken springs...but who wouldn't want to wake up in a bed of feathers?

The moogle that had caused her to scream just tilted it's head to the side curiously, it's little red bon bon bouncing with this motion. "Kupo...?"It inquired oddly. After all, it had only pressed it's large red nose up to the girls small one as she opened her eye. Silly.

"Oooooh...don't do that..."She whined before tossing her pillow at the small creature causing it in turn to shriek and duck. "Too close, too early!"she complained sighing. "It's seriously beyond rude to interrupt my dreams like that!"She cooed before sitting up, exasperated as she brought her arms high above her head in an annoyed manner.

"Kupo?"The little moogle peeked it's head up and wobbled over towards her, face planting in the process.

Selphie mearely giggled giddily shaking her head, bringing her index finger to her lower lip and making a /ssshhh/ sound. "I can't tell you what I was dreaming about! After all, dreams are wishes. And if I tell you then it wouldn't come true! Because..."She trailed off swinging her legs over the edge of her bed before standing up, clad only in yellow nightwear consisting of small shorts and a tank-top exposing her middrift. She spun in a circle, giggling as she nearly fell coming to a stop. Her brown hair fanned out and bobbing with every motion.

"A dream, is a wish your heart makes! When your fast asleep. In dreams you loose your heartaches. Whatever you wish for you keep. "She sang out in a pretty melodiac-like voice and the other moogles of the house began to stirr, crawling out from under Selphie's bed to watch and listen.

"Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling thru! No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing...the dream that you wish will come true..."She giggled glancing out the window only for her eyes to wide in horror as a shoe came flying through the window, luckily she just barely dodged it.

She frowned looking out again, once she thought it was safe, to see an old woman hunched over on a cain with her fist waving in the air. "NORMAL PEOPLE DON'T BREAK OUT IN SONG!" Selphie shook her head sticking out her tongue fiercly, and closing her eyes before slamming her window shut.

"How mean..."She whined glancing about the fifty-or-so moogles strewn about her room, their little bon bon's bobbing almost as fast as their wings were beating.

"Well, "She clapped her hands together happily bobbing her head as the large bell tower chimed, signalling the day needed to be started. "This house isn't gonna clean itself!"She giggled excitedly before skipping over to her small bathroom and slipping in the shower, still singing happily. Once she was out and changed she patted her favorite moogle, Mister Fluffy, also the one that had woken her up.

"Kupo!" He chimed happily.

"Huh? Billy's trapped in a well!"Selphie gasped in horror. The moogle nearly sighed shaking it's head and repeated. "Ooooh, there's a visator is there! Why, she'll need a cute little pink dress!"Selphie skipped over to her desk picking up a dainty pink dress, large enough for a moogle to squeeze in. Now, if you glanced around at the moogles you'd see that they were clothed, oddly enough. Twirling to face the moogle she awaited to see if he approved.

He shook his head vigorously, "Kuupoooo..."It whined.

"Ooh..it's a GUY moogle!"She said happily before pulling out a small black outfit with one pant leg shorter than the other and proceeded to skip to her bedroom door and calmly close it, and walk carefully down the spiral stair case that led to the main floor. Smiling she spotted the moogle in a little cage, or /trap/ if you will.

"Kupo!"It shouted upon seeing her.

"Oh, so your name's Mog! I'm Selphie!"She waved energetically, kneeling on the wooden platform that marked the halfway point to the ground and opened the trap releasing the small moogle. Then she quickly changed him and giggled waving, "The rest of the gang's upstairs. I gotta get to my chores, have fun and make some friends!"

Smiling to herself she started walking down the stairs then stopped mid-step, turning around she waved sweetly laughing, "Oh, be saaaffeeee!" And with that she disapeared downstairs, leaving Mog to float upwards to her room.

Tentively, once reaching the ground floor Selphie creaked open Matron's door allowing enough light to seep in to encircle the cat completely. Lucky thing was curled up in a ball on it's own bed. Selphie looked at it whistfully, she wished her bed was /that/ nice. Sighing with reluctance she took a step inside rubbing her fingers and cooing the cat to come here. It merely glanced at her with beady little eyes and yawned.

"Lucifer...here kitty kitty..."She whispered softly, yes the cat's name was Lucifer. It had ALWAYS creeped Selphie out, and today was no exception. Was her Step-mother really twisted enough to name a cat after the devil? Who knew. Selphie didn't even want to begin to phanom her mother's reasons. Eventually after threatning to dump the Cat's food out the window Lucifer complied slipping off daintily and walking towards the door, head held high with immense pride, striding with grace and an ego thick enough to slice it with a knife.

Selphie frowned sticking her tongue out at the ego-tistical cat and closing the door before it had properly gotten out, causing the cat to roll foreward and hiss dangerously. Once the cat regained it's pride Selphie whined walking slowly towards the kitchen, cat following.

"Sorry...your highness. It's definatley not my idea to feed you first...but orders are orders."She moaned slightly before kneeling down to pet the cat. "At least your fluffy, or I'd totally disown you."She said with a chuckle causing the cat to growl.

Wiith her head tilted to the side she entered the kitchen yawning still, hand covering her small mouth. Laughing slightly she walked over to the fridge, pouring a small saucer of milk for the cat. "Here yah go, Lucy..."The cat hissed in return and merely began drinking it's milk.

"What? Lucy isn't as creepy as Lucifer, besides your a /girl/. Don't you know Lucifers a total guy name?"Selphie said, arching a brow at the cat who continued to drink. She smiled to herself, "Exactly. Now be a good kitty Lucy a-"She was interrupted by a large something in the middle of the room growling.

"Ooooh, Pyro! No, wake up! Wake up!"Selphie whined running over to where a large moomba, almost her size, slept in the middle of the room on a carpet. When she was little, and her father was still alive, he had bought her a baby moomba. Selphie, teaching it to cast fire named it Pyro. A cute name, she thought, in her opinion at least.

"Mew."The moomba said scratching at it's eyes before crawling up into a sitting position. Selphie smiled kindly petting her best furry friend on the head.

"Were you dreaming, Pyro?"

"Mew!"

"Chasing Lucy?"

The little creature nodded it's head mewing.

"Catch her this time?"

"Mew...hehee..."The little thing mewed and laughed nodding it's head.

"That's bad!"Selphie scolded, tsking it with her index finger.

"Mew...?"Pyro's eyes saddened as it lowered it's head while the cat merely grinned...just like a chesire.

"Sorry Pyro, but if we're gonna live together. We all have to get along, kay?"Selphie giggled getting up from her crouch and bringing a finger to her lower lip, her free hand on the curve of her hip. "Ya know how?"

"Mew..."The Pyro smiled shaking it's head no.

"Just learn to like cats!"Selphie said giggling as she turned around and began getting the breakfast trays for her mother and sisters, ready.

The cat snickered laughing as it slinked around Pyro, rubbing against his furr.

"I mean, I know she's mean and all, but she has her good points too."She said, setting three small bowls on different trays. "For one thing she's..."Lucy lifted her head up, eyes closed, awaiting the praise. "Well she's...well...there must be /something/ good about her..."Selphie said with a laugh, "other than her being Fluffy that is."

This time it was the Pyro's turn to laugh. The cat immediately glaring, scratched the moomba causing it to bellow out a growl, claws sharp and ready to pounce. The cat grinned screaming and attempting to look panicked.

"Pyro!"Selphie shrieked running over and shooing him away from the cat. "I dont' want you to get hurt!"She whined then glared at the cat, picking it up by it's fur before setting it in front of the doorway. "Touch Pyro again and I'll let him go all black-mage on your tail."She said sticking out her tongue and turning to nuzzle her pet moomba.

"Alrighty, breakfast time! "She shouted pleasantly grabbing some chicken feed and skipping outside. "Breakfast time! Break fast!"She squealed tossing corn and kupo-nuts around for the chickens to eat. All of a sudden, as if on cue, as soon as the first kupo-nut hit the ground a WAVE of moogles poured out from the upper window.

There must have seriously been around one-hundred-and-fifty. For they all swarmed around the nuts and retreated once they had claimed what was their's, leaving the chickens featherless and wheezing for air. Selphie giggled and skipped back inside just in time to hear a bell ringing and Quistis' shout, her eldest sister.

"Selphie!"Her snobby voice rang out, and then a second bell joined it's ringing.

"SELPHIE."This time it was Fujin, her scary voice sending shivers up Selphies spine, Fujin was her creepy younger sister. Dear hyne, sometimes Selphie wondered what was wrong with that girl. Finally a third bell chimed in. Her mothers.

"Selphie. Selphie. SELPHIE."Matron's cold voice rang out and seemed to echo through the house as Selphie stuck her tongue out at the three bells.

"COMING!"She nearly screamed before smiling weakly at her moomba, the bells stopping as she picked up the three trays. "Sorry Pyro, no time to play with you today..."She sighed shaking her head, "Time to go to work!"And with that she attempted to balance the three trays as she walked up the steps, unaware of the small thing hiding in Fujin's teacup, and what a huge problem it would cause...

**A/N:**: **Hee, that's the end of Chapter One: Once upon a time? Chapter two should be up in a couple of days titled Chapter Two: A message and a problem. Also, I /attempted/ to leave this as a cliffie. I 'dunno if it worked or not though, tell me, do you WANT to keep reading more? If you don't then I won't even bother finishing this story. **

**XD I mean I re-read it and it seemed SO DULL. Nothing really exciting, funny or spectacular. sigh Just an average story. Anyhoo, please...please review. If no one reviews I take it no one likes it and then I won't want to keep writing. YOU GUY'S ARE** **MY MUSES. Also, everyone who reviews gets their name listed at the beginning of each chapter... Ehehe, welp bye for now!**


End file.
